You don't know me
by Tomoyo-tenshi
Summary: Song fic featuring Michael Buble's You don't know me One shot. Touya discovers his true feelings and goes back to Tomoeda to find that the woman he loves is now gone... TouyaTomoyo


A/n: hello hello ppl! This story was inspired in one of my favorite songs of all times. You don't know me by Michael Buble. If you have the chance please listen to it… it is absolutely gorgeous. I hope you like it bye!

**You don't know me **by Tomoyo-tenshi

It was a cold winter day. The wind was blowing strong. I had just returned from my long trip. I wanted to get away and think but everything is fine now… at least that is what I think. I wanted to see my sister and my father…

"I hope she's not still with that piece of crap…" I say to myself and then smile. I knew that even when I didn't like Shaoran… he loved my sister.

I had missed everyone… specially…her. How could I be so blind? I thought what I felt for her was just a strong friendship… I've known her for almost a life time. I wonder where she's now. The last time I saw her she was only a girl. She must be beautiful.

I pass by and see a familiar place, the cafeteria. I walk inside and ask for a coffee and then I sit down still thinking about…

"Hello foreigner…"

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say hello_

I hear her voice… it cannot be. I raise my head and there she is… her beauty is beyond what I imagined.

_And I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

"Tomoyo" That's all I manage to say as I stand up. She leans towards me and I feel her embrace.

"I'm glad you're back." She says smiling, still in my arms… I shiver.

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_Well, you don't know me_

"It's been a while…" I say trying to control myself. She gives a step back and gives me one of her childish smiles even though she's now a woman.

"A while?... 3 years is quite a little longer don't you think?"

"I know… But I'm back now."

"When did you arrive?"

"Today actually…"

"Knowing you well you won't stay long, right?"

"For you I'd stay forever…" I think to myself.

_No you don't now the one_

_Who dreams of you at night _

_and longs to kiss your lips _

_and longs to hold you tight _

"Just be sure to call me before you leave ok? You've been one of my best friends since I was very young, I don't want to lose you…" she said to me with her tender voice.

_oh I m just a friend _

_that's all I've ever been _

_cause you don't know me_

I smile at her.

"So… tell me. How are things going with Mizuki?"

If she only knew…

"We broke up… two years ago actually. We learned we weren't actually good together."

"Oh I see… So you're available now." She says in a strange tone, smiling… like trying to make a joke.

I take advantage of the situation and give her a seductive look.

"Well, that depends on who's the candidate…" I say with a smirk.

_For I never new the art of making love _

_though my hearts aches with love for you_

I hear her laugh… how I love to see her like this, smiling.

"You'll never change Touya." She says shaking her head.

"You know me precious."

_afraid and shy I let my chance go by_

_the chance that you might love me too_

"Tomoyo."

Someone is calling for her. I turn my head and see him, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He gets closer to my table and looks at me in the eye.

"Kinomoto, Glad to see you again." He says standing behind Tomoyo and taking her by the waist with one hand like if trying to make me know she was his.

"Same to you Hiiragizawa." I say understanding his gesture.

"It's getting late, we must go now Tomoyo. I'll go get the car." He then turned towards me. "Nice to see you Kinomoto."

I just look at him.

"I have to go…" she says tucking her hair behind her ear. "It was nice seeing you again." She says placing her fine beautiful hand on mine.

_you give your hand to me _

_and then you say good bye_

The she starts walking towards the door.

_I watch you walk away _

_beside the lucky guy_

"Tomoyo wait!" I cry out as the whole cafeteria turns to see me.

"What is it?"

_Oh, you'll never know _

_the one that loves you so _

_cause you don't know me_

"I brought you something." I say as I take out a small box from my pocket. I open to reveal a silver locket.

"Oh Touya…" she says looking at me. "You didn't have to…"

"Oh don't worry…" I say taking it out the box while she turned around so that I could help her put it on. "I found on the floor I was walking near Paris Cathedral." I say teasing her.

She turns around with a smile on her face.

"Though… it looks much better when you're wearing it."

_For I never new the art of making love _

_though my hearts aches with love for you_

"Well, thank you for that…"

"I'm glad you liked it…"

"Now that I see you… you did change a bit. I remember you used to be kind of a jerk when we were younger. Always bothering me and calling me names."

"Just don't get used to this. It's just the heat." I say teasing again.

"It's winter…"

_afraid and shy I let my chance go by_

_the chance that you might love me too_

_you give your hand to me _

"Well, I really must go now. Thank you again."

_and then u say good bye_

She walks towards the door as Eriol is waiting for her. He takes her hand and walks her to the car.

_I watch you walk away_

_beside the lucky guy_

As she gets into the car she gives me a last sight and smiles at me as I faintly wave at her with one hand, then they leave. I wish I could be the one who she dreams of… I came back for her but I'm just a coward… just a coward.

_Oh, you'll never know _

_the one who loves you so _

_well, you don't know me._

A/n: well ppl review + review… luv ya!


End file.
